Richmond Stanford
Richmond "Richie" Stanford is the son of Clara Stanford and the god Dionysus. He recently became counselor for Dionysus' cabin. Background Richie was born to Clara Stanford while she still lived with her parents. She hadn't admitted to college yet and, after his birth, she decided she was just going to stay at home and raise him instead. Richmond lived in the lap of luxury for many years,one of the reasons he was called "Richie" by his peers in the first place. However, in eighth grade, Clara decided that maybe she should tell her son the truth of his parentage. She had been in contact with Dionysus a few more times and heard about "Camp Half Blood", which would provide a safe haven for her son to grow and learn about his potential power. Originally she declined the offer of him bringing Richie there, believing that casting some charms and putting him in homeschool would help, but after a few months of homeschool she finally sent him away to camp for the summer. Up until the 10th grade, Richie would come for the school year and attend public school with heightened awareness. The summer of 11th grade, though, he packed his bags and decided to stay in camp. It was a good call, as the next year he was made counselor. Appearance General Richie has grown out his hair since his days living in the penthouse with his mom and grandparents. He has long, wavy brown hair and bored green eyes. From days of constantly leaning and stooping to talk to kids, he has a tendency to lean forward when standing up or sitting down. At 5'11", he isn't the tallest camper but he's definitely not the shortest either. Scars/Blemishes *'Cheek: '''Richie has a scar on his cheek from when he was a young child, during an incident involving woodchips. The scar reaches from just about his ear to the corner of his lip. It appears to be fading though. *'Chin: He seems to constantly have a small cut on his chin, probably from shaving. He might be doing it on purpose now, because it never goes away. *'Hand: '''From a recent capture the flag game, he has a stab wound on the back of his hand via one of the Ares children. He has it wrapped in layers of bandages and it hurts ''bad, apparently. Personality Richie was always described as being sort of snobby and jerky because of his upbringing. And he is. Upon first inspection, he's got a holier-than-thou attitude and tends to boss his kids around. However, he really does care, but he can't show it very well. After being coddled most of his life, he feels uncomfortable putting kids in the same situation. However rude he may act, he has a huge soft spot for his siblings, even though there are very few of them. It's sort of difficult to anger him. He was constantly mocked and reprimanded by his classmates who also senssed his attitude, but he never confronted them. He has grown a hard shell toward criticism. Don't mess with his siblings, though. He will go berserk. Abilities/Weapons Abilities *'''Chlorokinesis: Richie can grow and move vines and other plantlife. He's actually used it a few times to grab girls in front of the cabin he thinks are cute - they don't find it as funny, though. *'Mania: Richie also found out that he was given power over mania and the mental states of people. Because he is only half god, he can only hold the state for a few minutes at most, but he still finds it funny to play around with people's emotions for a bit.'' *'''Alcokinesis: ''Richie can manipulate alchohol. This doesn't really come in handy often, but he was a riot at his family's big parties, when he was able to play tricks with the various drinks as well as conjure small amounts of it. '' *'Immunity to: 'Other forms of emotional kinetics (ie: Amokinesis, Mania, etc.) due to his parentage and his own Mania ability. Weapons *'Vines: 'Self-explanatory, this is due to his chlorokinesis. He can use other types of plants as well, but vines work best in most situations. He mostly uses them as whips, but he can create distractions and traps as well. *'"Chrimata": '"Chrimata" is the nickname of the pistol Richie can summon. Originally, it was a gift from his grandfather, covered in custom gold plating with intricate designwork. After its first few uses though, he realized that he would need something more powerful that could more effectively kill monsters, and had celestial bronze bullets commissioned for it via the Hephaestus cabin. While he has also enchanted the gun to have an unlimited supply of regular ammo, it has a set amount of Celestial Bullets for now. *'Molotov Cocktails: 'Oh, yes. While his skill in molotov throwing could be considered parentage, it could also be due to that fun weekend as a kid where he and his friend play "how many molotovs can we throw at this shack before the cops find us". The cops, surprisingly, did not. Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Dionysus Category:Males Category:TheFlameMonster Category:Male